An automated external defibrillator (AED) is a portable electronic device that treats cardiac arrhythmias through defibrillation. Such cardiac arrhythmias are potentially life-threatening and the sooner that an AED can be used to treat a patient, the greater the likelihood that the defibrillation by the AED will benefit the patient. Defibrillation by an AED can include the application of electrical therapy which stops the arrhythmia and allows the heart to reestablish an effective rhythm. Some AEDs can automatically diagnose arrhythmias and tailor patient treatment to meet the diagnosis. AEDs are typically designed so that someone without extensive medical training can effectively use AEDs to provide defibrillation treatment, though many AED training programs are available for basic training on how to use an AED.
Because patients typically benefit from administering AED treatment sooner, many public places, such as libraries, movie theaters, hotels, high-rise buildings, and the like, are placing AEDs in accessible locations. While public places may want to make AEDs accessible, they also want to ensure that AEDs are protected from inadvertent, unintended, or nefarious use, such as use by a child, by a vandal, and the like. To protect AEDs while making them available for use, AEDs are frequently placed inside of protective containers, such as metal cabinets or containers. Other devices, such as fire extinguishers, are similarly placed in protective containers to prevent unwanted uses of the devices while making the devices readily available for use.